Why Did Scott Turn To Drugs?
by spaz
Summary: Rated R just to be safe... mostly pg-13.. what was going on in scott's life that made him so self-destructive?chap 2 added!
1. The First Night

"You're amazing, you know that?" Scott whispered into his girlfriend's ear  
in between their kisses. "No one makes me feel the way you do, Meaghan." He  
slowly lowered his lips to hers, giving her a sweet kiss.  
"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Meaghan asked her boyfriend,  
breaking away from the kiss as they began to grow attention from the students  
passing in the school hallway.  
"Oh my dad wants me home tonight because it's gonna be Elaine's first  
night living with us. He wants us to have a 'family dinner'," he replied, taking  
Meaghan by the waist and leading her to their next class.   
"So how are things going with her? Do you like her?" she asked, curiously  
as they made their way to her biology class.   
"Ya she seems fine but something about her seems a little strange, I'm just  
not sure what that something is yet. She's nice. Pretty. My dad really likes her. I've  
never seen him this happy before. Ever since the wedding. I can't believe it was  
just this past weekend. It seems like they've been together forever."  
The bell for class rang. "Well I guess I better get going. If I'm late for class  
again Mr. Frank is gonna KILL me," Scott explained as he let go of Meaghan, gave  
her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed off to class.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Scott quickly sat down at the kitchen table, barely being able to control  
himself. He always gets so hungry after football practices. Supper never seemed to  
arrive fast enough for his stomach. Finally Elaine came over to the table, placing  
down a plate of chicken breasts, some mashed potatoes, fresh carrots and a salad.  
"Wow this looks delicious Elaine. We haven't eaten these kind of meals since  
mom left." Soon after the words left Scott's mouth, he regretted them. "I'm sorry, I  
didn't mean to mention her.  
Elaine quickly shrugged off the remark and made one of her own. "That's  
okay don't worry about it. You're a growing boy and we need to feed that body of  
yours properly or you'll never get it to be the way you want it to be...." A little  
pause of silence. "Not that there's anything needing changing," she finished with a  
small grin in Scott's direction. That comment made Scott uncomfortable but  
brushed it off, sure that it was only his imagination. Nobody else seemed to notice  
anything of the unordinary.  
The rest of the meal seemed like the ordinary. Everything went well. Elaine  
and Martin conversing throughout the meal, with Scott too busy stuffing his face  
full of potatoes to join in the conversation.   
  
The following week went quite quickly. Scott had been spending quite some  
time away from home. He tried to spend as much time with Meaghan as possible.  
He seemed to be noticing a change in things at home. Elaine kept commenting him  
on his body and made Scott very uncomfortable. Like, he would be working out,  
doing bench presses or something and Elaine would walk in and make some  
comment about how he didn't need to build any more muscle than he already had.  
That his body was already perfect. Scott did all that he could to just brush these  
feelings off, sure that he had just been misunderstanding what she was saying.   
  
One night Scott was laying in bed late at night, after being wakened by a  
thunderstorm outside his window. Hmmm... I wonder what Meaghan is doing  
right now.. I'll bet she's terrified of this little storm. Scott can just see his  
girlfriend wrapping her small figure into her covers, up into a little ball with every  
clash of thunder she heard. Scott's tender thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a  
knock at the door, followed by the entering of Elaine. "Scotty? Are you awake?"  
Oh what the hell does she want at this time of the night? Scott quickly  
rolled over to face his bedroom door, to see Elaine standing there in her  
nightgown. "Ya. Why? I'm trying to sleep," he answered, trying not to sound  
annoyed.  
"Because I'm scared of the thunder and your father is asleep," she replied,  
unaware of the glare she had received from Scott. Scott groggily sat up in bed,  
running his hands through his hair in frustration. Why can't she let me sleep? It's  
just a storm.. Elaine moved towards him and sat down beside him on the bed.  
What is she doing? Scott thought to himself as he once again grew uncomfortable.  
Elaine slowly laid her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his back, as  
Scott sat there, not knowing what to do.  
Scott instinctively stood up. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked quietly,  
trying not to wake his father. "I'm going to bed so I suggest you go and do the  
same," he said, returning to his bed and laying down facing the wall away from  
Elaine. He quickly drifted off into a sleep, not even sure of whether or not she had  
left. Unfortunately, she hadn't. When she thought that Scott was asleep, she got  
into the bed, laying down beside him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him,  
holding him close. When he didn't react, she sat up slightly and put her lips down  
to his neck, kissing him lightly. Scott squirmed a little, turning towards her as he  
began to wake slowly. As if his action had been an invitation, she started to rub her  
hands up and down his chest and turned his head towards hers.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Aftermath

THE NEXT DAY  
  
Scott awoke the next morning after an awful night of tossing and turning. He couldn't get  
his mind off of what happened the night before. He had begun dreaming. Dreaming about  
his precious Meaghan. He felt her lips on his, just like he had felt so many times in the  
past. Only Scott awoke to find not his girlfriend, but his step-mother, in bed beside him.  
His mind kept going back to the events that had taken place the night before.   
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Whoa wait a minute here? Why the hell are you in my bed?" Scott asked,  
jumping out of the bed, and moving towards his door, motioning for the girl to leave.  
Elaine got out of the bed, walking towards the door. Finally.. Scott thought to himself.  
She's going to leave.   
"You know you want this as much as I do. I can make you feel SO good if you'll  
just let me," she said with a seductive eye towards Scott, running her hands up his chest,  
only to wrap around his neck.   
"NO. Leave NOW." he replied with a point towards the door. Instead of listening  
though, Elaine moved towards the door, shut it quietly, and locked it.   
"Not until we're through here." Moving Scott backwards towards the bed, she  
licked her lips, trying her best to make him hers.  
"No.. Please stop. I don't want to do this," Scott pleaded, after being pushed  
down on the bed. Elaine had climbed on top of him, straddling him, her hands pushed  
against his chest, holding him down.   
"Oh just relax. You can't tell me you're not excited about this. I can feel you  
down there." She slowly looked down towards where she was straddled, and then back  
up to look at Scott's face, seeing the embarrassement on his face. "You want it just as  
badly as I do now just let me have my way and we'll get this over with."  
  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
How could he have let it happen? He was a guy. She was a girl. He was a football  
player. He was surely much stronger than her. He could have stopped her. How could he  
have let things get that far? Tossing and turning all night, Scott could not come up with  
an answer as to why he had let those things happen. She's my step-mother. She's my  
father's wife. He loves her. And I love him. How could I do this to him. How could SHE  
do this to him? How he had lost control of himself the night before was beyond him.  
Sure, he had always found her very pretty, and much too young to be considered as a  
motherly figure in his life, but be it or not, she was his father's wife.  
"What about my Meaghan?" Scott said to himself as he got out of bed to get ready  
for the day. He headed towards the shower, in hopes of getting himself clean. He felt so  
dirty. "How could I do this to my darling Meaghan?" I love her. I respect her. Her and  
Scott had never gotten that far, and here he was, losing his virginity to someone like  
HER. Someone he thought was nice, gentle. Not seductive. Not manipulative. Well that  
shows how much I know, he thought to himself. "What do I tell Meaghan? Do I tell her  
the truth? She'll be crushed? Absolutely crushed," He whispered to himself as he got  
intot he shower.  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"Hi hon! What's up?" It was Meaghan. The last person Scott wanted to talk to.  
The last person he wanted to see. Well that is, besides Elaine. Luckily for him, she was  
gone when he got out of the shower. Well it's no wonder, he thought, I must've been in  
that shower for an hour scrubbing and rubbing trying to get myself clean again. But it  
didn't work. Scott still felt like a rotten filthy pig.   
"Uh.. Scott? Are you there? Is something wrong?"  
"Oh... um.... no. But i'm kinda busy right now."  
"Oh.. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You sound a little weird?"  
Scott, irritated, snaps at his girlfriend. "I'm fine ok I just can't talk now!"  
Silence. "Oh. Okay." was all she could manage. Meaghan had never seen her  
boyfriend, her best friend, in such a mood.  
"Look, Meg.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Scott managed, hearing the  
pain in her voice.   
"Ok.. Well what are you doing later? Can we get together?"  
Silence. I need an excuse? What do I tell her? I can't see her until I figure out  
what I'm going to tell her.  
Finally. An excuse came to him. "No. Actually I'm busy all day. My dad, Elaine  
and I are going to a barbecue with some of Elaine's friends tonight actually," Scott lied.   
"Oh. Ok. Do you wanna call me when you get back tonight then?"  
"Yeah ok no problem. I'll call you then."  
"Ok. Well bye. I love you."  
"I know. Same to you."  
CLICK.   
  
  
So Scott sat around the house, alone all day. No father, no step-mother to bother  
him. He unplugged the phone so no one would interrupt him. What do I do what do I  
do?? Still feeling dirty, he went for another shower. I don't know what to do. I can't keep  
on avoiding Meaghan. But I don't want to put her through the pain. I'm going to have to  
face her sometime. DAMN THAT BITCH THAT DID THIS TO ME ANYWAYS!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ok everyone? what did you think of chapter 2? please read and review. this is my first  
fanfic and i wanna know how i'm doing? do you like it? any ideas for a chapter 3? 


End file.
